


Tishomingo Tales

by ReynaBee



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaBee/pseuds/ReynaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big city girl finds herself back in her cowboy's small town.  What realizations will she come to, before her time here is up?  This is just my way of making sense of all the awesomeness of this past week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tishomingo Tales

Stretches of fields, as far as the eye see come into view. The sky is clear and as blue today as my boyfriend's eyes, and I smile reflexively at the thought. Hmm, my boyfriend. 

I remember being here a few months ago, me and Adam and him - except he wasn't my boyfriend then. At that time, we were dancing around our attraction for each other, flirting non-stop, exploring our chemistry together and really having some of the most heart-to-heart conversations I've ever had with a man in my life. Adam joked that he had never felt like more of a third wheel, and kept threatening to call Behati to fly in. 

Yeah, that was then.

Now, I'm riding next to him in his truck, headed from the air field in Durant back to the ranch for some time alone, uninterrupted; no Voice tapings, no interviews or paparazzi. No kids. I miss my boys though, but at the same time I'm glad they're with their dad. I have been dying for some time alone, just me and him. Sure, I feel a little guilty about it, but since all the custody details were worked out long ago, there really is no need. I sigh and lean back against the leather of the seat, as he squeezes my hand affectionately. I look over at him, his aqua eyes smiling against this yellow Oklahoma sun and I already feel at home. I pull out my phone, open the app and press record.

 

"It must be love." I giggle into his kiss.

Why else would an Orange County sometimes-vegan-mostly-vegetarian be sitting up here in a tree stand on an unseasonably warm December day? True, we aren't hunting any deer. We're pretty oblivious to anything around, actually.

"I'm hurt." This fool snatches his hand back from me, as if burned. "I thought you were interested in seeing my deer stand. Now, I realize you just wanted to get me up here to satisfy some sick fetish of yours." Blake's dimples belie his next words. "I feel so violated!"

I kiss him again with a goofy smile on my face. It's become my permanent facial expression nowadays. "So, you wanna get down from here?" I tease.

"Not yet; I got some things I wanna do to you, first."

 

 

The first time I came here, I was in full make up. That wasn't so unusual really, as I hardly ever went without it. Some days I would even wash my face and reapply everything, two or three times. But by the second day in this slow, hazy town, I felt kind of silly walking around with lashes and mascara and eyeliner and shadow and all of that stuff. I knew I already stuck out like a sore thumb, and nothing screamed "outsider" louder in this place, than me in all of my war paint. So I decided to tone it down. A lot. Just mascara, a little liner and a neutral lip for the day, was the plan. But before I could even pull what I needed out of my makeup kit, there was a knock on the guest room door. 

"Hey, Gwendolyn?" He knows my name is just Gwen, but this is Blake, so he has to go there.

Without hesitation, I opened the door to answer him, grin already in place. "Morning Cowboy!" Damn, he looked good first thing in the morning.

"Well, lookie here!" A slow smile had spread across his handsome face as he leaned against the door frame. "You're prettier than the sunshine after 40 days of rain."

I didn't know what to say, I was so shocked. I knew I looked good with makeup on, but without it I felt plain and unattractive. My ex even pointed out how much he liked me better with makeup, and so the only times I've gone without in the past 15 years have been on the three days my babies were born. But the funny thing was, I suddenly believed what Blake told me. I didn't doubt his sincerity at all, because it oozed out of his blue eyes, and it made my heart beat warmly in my chest. Even though I later decided to apply a coat of mascara anyway, I fell a little more for my hot cowboy that day.

 

 

The tiny lines at the corners of his eyes crinkle up. "You're beautiful, y'know that?" 

My heart stops and my smile grows just like every other time he says it. We're at Pennington Creek, Blake sitting on a pile of rocks high above the running waters, and me sitting on him. 

"There it goes," he encourages. "I love it when you do that."

"I think I've smiled more since we've been together than I've smiled in the past, like, five years combined." It's so true, too. Between his comments making me laugh and his sweetness making me smile, I think I've been floating.

"That's what I'm talking 'bout. It's my goal to make you smile as much as possible for as long as I can."

"Well, you're off to a great start." My arms lace around his neck and I peck his cheek before I turn in his lap to really survey my surroundings. This is one of the most secluded and gorgeous places I've ever been to, and just being here with Blake makes it also one of the most romantic.

"I think I want to do part of the video here."

"Y'mean like a sex video?" His eyes light up in feigned surprise. "Right here, right now? Well, okay!"

A giggle passes through my lips and I give him a little push, "Blake Shelton, you are so ridiculous!" 

"Oh, okay, I get it. You mean like for your video diary. I think you're right, this is too public a place for a sex tape. Remind me when we get back to the ranch though, okay?"

Still laughing and shaking my head, I pull out my iPhone again. "Umm, I'm not sure what to do for it, though. I guess you can like, kiss my cheek?"

"I can manage that."

"Okay, ready?" He nods and I start the recording. He surprises me with not just one kiss, but with a handful of them peppered lovingly on my cheek. By the time he's done, I swear I have to swallow a moan. I barely manage to press STOP before turning to him. His arms tighten around me and by the time we finish kissing, my head is swimming.

"Gwen..."

"Yes."

"I love you forever."

"Blake, I love you too."

"Sweetheart..."

"Hmm?"

"..about that sex tape..."

 

 

It's the eve of Christmas Eve, and we've just left one of the town's two bars. Blake bought several rounds of drinks for everyone and I must admit, I actually had a great time hanging out with the friendly strangers. In the past three days, I think we've hit up almost every store in the area: Family Dollar, Dollar General, Walmart, Dairy Queen, Sonic and some place called Atwoods. We just needed to replenish some household supplies, stock the fridge, get some suction hoses for the tractor and replace the blades on the dozer. Listen to me, I sound almost normal saying those words. This whole trip has felt so domestic and cozy. The only thing missing? My boys. We've Facetimed every night, but it's not the same. I've gotten lots of video, though, and I'm looking forward to being able to share it.

As we pull through the gate, I'm amazed. The sky is so wide and littered with stars. No street lights to pollute the darkness of the night here. As I hop out the truck, I can't help but stare upwards, amazed at the pinpricks of light above me.

"I've never seen so many stars, baby. This is so crazy! Have you seen shooting stars here before?"

"You wanna sit out here and watch for one?"

"As nice as the weather has been, I'm still an OC girl and there is no sun to keep me warm."

His low chuckle literally vibrates through my body, "Sweetheart, that's what I'm here for." 

He backs his truck up to the huge fire pit, not too far from where I'm standing, and lowers the gate. Within 5 minutes, the fire is roaring behind us and he has me swooped up in his arms on a thick comforter in the back. Very cozy.

"So you're still leaving me tomorrow?" His eyes are suddenly serious and sad. It makes my heart hurt.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just leaving..." I don't know how to finish.

"...My arms, my bed, my home." He punctuates each phrase with a short kiss to my lips. 

"You could always come with me."

"I promised my mom and she's got her heart set on me being here." His voice is soft and his drawl is so sexy to me. "Last Christmas apart; my heart is breaking, darlin' and I can't do this no more. I can't be without you."

I offer him my hand, as if to shake on it, but he pulls it up to his lips, and kisses each knuckle. My eyes water with unshed tears.

"Blake, why do you love me so much?"

"I can't do anything else but love you."

His thumb sweeps away a tear that I was unaware had fallen, and he gathers me close to him. All the stars I was so keen on seeing, now forgotten as I pour all my love into kissing him. We make out like horny teenagers in the back of that truck, hands roaming under clothes as two songwriters wordlessly express how much we feel. 

 

 

On the three hour plane ride back to California, I replay all the memories from my time in Tish, both in my head and on my phone. My face hurts from smiling and laughing so much. I swear, some of these clips can never see the light of day, but some of them are so hilarious, they have to be shared. Blake has brought so much love and laughter to my life. That love has been like a balm to my heart, and the laughter healing to my soul. There is no way I could ever repay him for bringing me back to life again. I've said it before, but his love has saved me from so much darkness. Neither one of us could have expected things to turn out so beautifully, but now I am more convinced than ever; this Anaheim girl can make it in a small town Oklahoma, as long as I've got my cowboy's hand in mine. Every time I leave from this place, I've been changed a little bit more. Who knows, maybe one day, I'll never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my two Twitter buddies for encouraging me to post this, and to all the Shefani fam for being the best investigators, stalkers, and creators I've ever run into.


End file.
